happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles
Sniffles is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A nerdy blue anteater who is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and math problems. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as Spock, a Star Trek character (the Vulcan ears being the giveaway), in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy, along with Mime, and also sports a pair of glasses that are taped at the bridge and a pocket protector on his chest being the typical nerd wardrobe. Sniffles' IQ has proved to be extremely high in both the internet and TV series. He has built things that are far more advanced than most of the other characters (ex. a rocket from a school bus and even a time machine). Most of the times, however, these devices can malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death and the deaths of others. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his limbs, or his organs. He also has a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. In addition, he is sort of a mad scientist (as shown in his Smoochie) mixing fluids which causes his death. He usually says "Ah Ha!" for when he gets an idea for an invention. Sometimes, he gets angry with Lumpy or Cuddles such as Wingin' It, In a Jam and Tongue in Cheek. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him after torturing him in the most sadistic manners. Only in the episode Blast from the Past has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. Tongue in Cheek had to be his worst and longest death, bringing him to tears from the extreme pain or sheer despair. On some occasions, especially in newer episodes, he dies quick deaths, similar to Mime; who has instant deaths. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are Happy Trails pt. 1, Stealing the Spotlight '(debatable)', Blast from the Past' (with the time machine)', See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, YouTube Copyright School, Spare Tire, Camp Pokeneyeout and Dream Job. His mouth and nose are combined to make a trunk-like snout, with his lips at the tip. It used to be long in the Internet shorts, but starting with the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for this was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as seen in I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek, and Pet Peeve. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series at a total of 6 starring roles next to Lumpy, who has 16. He has also had a total of 17 starring roles if you add up his starring roles in TV and Internet episodes. In the "Collect Them All section", Sniffles has a few allergies and he loves calculating long division problems. He has a MySpace account that shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid (along with Toothy), further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is best friends with Nutty as seen in From Hero to Eternity, Random Acts of Silence, and All Work and No Play. He is also friends with Giggles as seen in Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts and Idol Curiosity. He has also been in a few episodes with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love and Blast from the Past. Sniffles' Episodes Famous Deaths *Crazy Antics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *From A to Zoo *Ipso Fatso *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin Starring Roles #Crazy Antics #Treasure These Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Tongue Twister Trouble #Spare Me #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck It Up #Sniffles' Science Smoochie #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #A Hole Lotta Love #Blast From The Past #Idol Curiosity #Tongue in Cheek #I've Got You Under My Skin #Wrath of Con #Pet Peeve #Dream Job Featuring Roles #Remains to be Seen #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Peas in a Pod #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Buns of Steal #Camp Pokeneyeout Appearance Roles #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy #YouTube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Spare Tire Kringle Roles #Kringle Frosty HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Moppin Up Inventions For more information, see Sniffles' Inventions Known as being the smartest Happy Tree Friend, Sniffles is capable creating inventions, some of which are way more advanced than inventions as of now, however, they almost always backfire on him. * Rocket (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) * Suction Machine (Suck it Up) * Jetpack (debatable, as it may have been an item which was just found) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Giant Magnet (debatable for the same reason as above) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Growth Formula (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Giant Drill (A Hole Lotta Love) * Time Machine (Blast from the Past) * Remote Control Mechanical "Paper" Plane (A Sight for Sore Eyes) * Ant Robot (Tongue in Cheek) * Mind/Body Control Helmets (Tongue in Cheek) * Shrinking Submarine (I've Got You Under My Skin) * Blob Creature (Pet Peeve) * Slingshot Machine (Camp Pokeneyeout) * Dream helmet and dream visualizing TV (Dream Job) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician/Doctor - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow; Spare Tire #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures); Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV # Crazy Antics: Upper body explodes. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in a sandbox (idol-induced). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Head is mutilated by a monster hand. #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. (Debatable considering Cro-Marmot, he may have not died) #Spare Me: Decapitated after throwing his bowling ball while his nose was stuck to it. #Happy Trails: Head explodes when his rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: An artery is tied by ants, causing his heart to swell up. Flooded in blood a few seconds later, his heart eventually explodes. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. (Flippy kills him). #Suck it Up!: Body compressed while being sucked through a vacuum invention. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #From A to Zoo: Body graphically torn apart by a baboon. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Messily tossed around in treehouse along with Nutty. #Party Animal: Cut to pieces after rolling down a hill in a barrel that has numerous sharp objects sticking through it. (Flippy kills him). #Ipso Fatso: Run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. Cub also died this way. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Head forced through steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Cut to pieces by glass shards flying from an exploding window. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Torn to pieces when the tree he is chained to splits in half. #As You Wish!: Crushed by a rocket. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes into Splendid, and he flies into a wood chipper along with Cuddles and Toothy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in ocean. (debatable, since Petunia passed out on his body and that caused most of the water he swallowed to pump out) #Blast From the Past: Crushed by his time machine when it suddenly popped up over him and landed on him. A version of himself from the past, however, emerges from the machine and continues as if nothing had happened. #Idol Curiosity: Cut in half by cursed crack. (idol-induced) #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Cut into pieces by tray cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Organs ripped out when he ties his tongue around a oar and twists it, making it spin a' la a propeller. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Squeezed in half by shrinking machine, then head cut in half by table. #In a Jam: Tongue gets caught in a recording device, causing his organs to get ripped out of his body, which is similar to his other death from ''Tongue in Cheek''. #Double Whammy Part 1: Impaled with numerous arrows by Fliqpy. (offscreen) # : if you keep rubbing the same spot, it'll wear down to the bone. This scene is from Peas in a Pod.]]Peas in a Pod: His face is skinned by a Pod Lumpy who tries to clean his glasses. #Wrath of Con: Crushed by a broken part of a building. #Something Fishy: Head cut in half by a flagpole. #See You Later, Elevator: Cut vertically in half when elevator door closes in between him. #Moppin Up: Head hits the ground and crack. #Random Acts of Silence: Impaled through the eyes by two pencils. #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (not seen). #By the Seat of Your Pants: Head sliced in half. #All Work and No Play: Head splattered by Lumpy's crane. #Buns of Steal: Impaled on the back of the head by wooded board. #Pet Peeve: Head sliced in half by pavement. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Most likely killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Head is cut in half by one of his inventions. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: Arms ripped off by a jetpack, causing him to die of blood loss. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: Impaled by numerous sharp, metal objects while holding a giant magnet. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: Drinks an enlargement formula, causing his internal organs to grow big, eject from his body, and fill the screen, crushing Sniffles to death. #Dumb Ways To Die : Gets his arms ripped off by a jetpack and dies of massive blood loss.. Injuries #Crazy Antics: Tongue nailed to their table by the ants, a part of it is then shredded and lemon juice squeezed on it #Tongue Twister Trouble: Gets his tongue stuck on ice and clawed by a cat. #Class Act: Nutty bites off some of his flesh at the torso, thinking Sniffles to be a candy cane. #A Hard Act to Swallow: 1. Ants nail him to a tree, and break open his teeth. 2. Ants tie a rope around his uvula. When the ants climb the rope, his uvula gets ripped off. #Suck it Up: Sucks tacks into trunk, cutting his mouth. Acid sucked into mouth, burning away his trunk, making him swallow his teeth. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Stabbed in the foot with a trash pick. #As You Wish: (before death) Arms ripped off when Lifty and Shifty snatch the lamp he is holding from him and then is impaled by numerous glass shards. #Take a Hike: 1. Accidentally sets himself on fire. 2. his head is then bashed on a rock numerous times by Lumpy trying to put out the fire. #Tongue in Cheek: 1. Ants nail his hand to the ground pull, up his fingernails and pour salt onto them. 2. When Sniffles pulls his hand up, he accidentally rips off the skin on his hand. 3. Ants make him insert razors into an apple and eat it, cutting through his mouth. 4. Ants make him put his tongue in a paper shredder. 5. Ants force him to nail his tail down to the ground by impaling it with a screw. #Sniffles' Science Smoochie : (1) Impaled by numerous nails and other sharp metal objects. (2) Internal organs torn out from his body #Dream Job: 1. Stabbed by some arrows. 2. Breaks bones on a massage bed. 3. Is driven mentally unstable. (two of Sniffles's injuries are dreams) Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: His trunk is sliced almost off. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 24.13% *Breaks & Kringles: 33.33% *TV series: 25.5% *Total Rate: 27.65% Trivia *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode where he starred without any other main characters in it (Crazy Antics). *Sniffles is the first and so far only character to have his fingernails seen in an episode. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants painfully open one of his nails and put salt under it. *Despite seeming to be very intelligent, Sniffles often lacks common sense. *He is the only character who is an animal that doesn't live in North America. Anteaters are found in South America. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past by eating a prehistoric ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. *It is possible that Sniffles wears a shirt since he is seen with a pocket protector. *Sniffles survives 13 out of the 58 episodes he appears in. *He may have been based off of the aardvark from the Pink Panther show. Both are colored blue, usually fail to catch ants, and tend to get injured quite a lot. *Sniffles may also be based off of Arthur the Aardvark as both characters are smart and wear similar-looking glasses. Coincidentally, both characters started off with long noses that were eventually made shorter. *In the ant episodes, he is also a lot like Aardvark from the 50s theoretical cartoon The Ant and the Aardvark both characters repeatedly go after the same ant/ants in exceptionally creative ways only to very painfully pay the price. *In addition to his snout, his ears and tail are also unique. *He stars as the only character in an episode the most. *Some people mistake him for an elephant because of his trunk-like snout. However, his ears and tail are not like an elephant's and his mouth is on the tip of his snout. *Sniffles is the only character to kill Mole more then the amount of times Mole killed him. *He is one of only two male characters (the other being Cub) with a female voice actor. *Sniffles' snout was long in the first two seasons of the Internet series. During the TV series, though first shown in Suck it Up, his snout became shorter. ** In Internet Season 4, his snout became slightly smaller and straight (like it appears when he is facing the front). Now his snout can transition between curved and straight in episodes such as Pet Peeve. *Most of his kills are caused by what he creates or builds like his pet in Pet Peeve, the drill in A Hole Lotta Love, or his mechanical paper plane in A Sight for Sore Eyes to name a few. *He has a lot of money as shown in the episode We're Scrooged!, possibly because his intelligence allows him to have high-paying jobs. *The only main characters he has yet to kill are Disco Bear, Pop, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid. *The only characters who haven't killed Sniffles are Handy, Cub, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Good Flippy, and Lammy. *He is the first victim of Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, and Disco Bear in the TV Series. *He stars in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wrath of Con despite barely being in either them. *Just like Handy and Cub he sometimes doesn't seem to mind when characters are injured or dead around him. **In A Sight for Sore Eyes He shows no concern when Toothy breaks his head in half and dies he just watches. **In In a Jam He (along with Handy) shows no concern when Cuddles slices his eye in half. **In We're Scrooged! He isn't shocked to see Lumpy lose his eye and leaves. **In Concrete Solution He just stares at the Mole's dead body and doesn't seem surprised in the slightest. **In Pet Peeve He is aware that his pet his acidic, and doesn't bother treating Lumpy after he pulls the blob away from his leg. *Flippy has always killed Sniffles and Nutty in the same episode. *Handy, Lumpy, and Giggles are his most frequent victims. *His deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam are both similar. *Furthermore, in As You Wish and his smoochie, Sniffles receives a rocket, has his arms ripped off, and is impaled/crushed by the gift he just received. *He was seen without his glasses in A Sight for Sore Eyes and briefly in Tongue Twister Trouble. *He has the second most starring roles in the TV episodes, the most being Lumpy. *He is the only victim of The Ants and Mittens/Honey (Debatable). *He is the only major character to be an animal not from North America. Anteaters are from Central and South America. *Like real anteaters, Sniffles has very poor eyesight (though he wears glasses to help himself see). But unlike his species, he has teeth. *So far the only starring roles he has survived in are Blast from the Past (only with the time machine in an endless loop) and'' Dream Job'' (only suffering a minor hallucination episode despite all the dream deaths). *Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek is the longest and most torturous death in the series to date. *He has starred in 6 TV episodes, in 3 of them he killed other characters, and in the other three, he didn't. *Despite being a "nerd", Sniffles is pretty athletic. He can run fast, jump far, and is very strong as in Idol Curiosity. But he is seen having difficulty while lifting a bowling ball in Spare Me. *In the TV series, Lumpy has appeared in all of his starring roles. Lumpy also co-starred with him in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and I've Got You Under My Skin. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Science is seriously satisfying! *Sniffles and Mole are the only characters that regularly wear glasses. *Sniffles was originally planned to be a squirrel. *Despite that he tries to catch ants, he doesn't succeed at catching ants at all. Except that he destroyed an ant hill in Tongue in Cheek with a robotic ant. *Sniffles has a longest tongue length out of all of the characters, which isn't at all strange considering his species. *After Petunia in Stayin' Alive, he is the second character to die a blood-free death (in Treasure Those Idol Moments). *Sniffles appears as a boss in Deadeye Derby. *It is odd that a character that is portrayed as so intelligent never learns from trying to eat The Ants despite how they brutally torture him to death every time he does. This is possibly due to the show's little continuity (similar to how Flippy never got over his disorder despite being cured once). **However, in the particularly brutal Tongue in Cheek, he was tortured just as brutally (if not more) as usual when he reached his hand into their anthill but tried to catch and eat them again later in the same episode. zh:Sniffles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Characters with High Intelligence Levels